the decision
by Jahni200
Summary: What happens when are fav fairy tail and one piece characters team up to defeat the anti heartfillia organaztion it was a normal day in fiore but when team natsu takes a job that seemed ordinary they bargened more then they hoped for. Nami mistakened for Lucy was captured along with natsu. And are now kept hostage so now Lucy and luffy must team up to save there friends and fiore.


Luffys p.o.v.

"Ok rise up Luffy" I heard somone telling me to wake up."meat meat" I said well I was asleep so don't judge me."wake up silly" it's the big vaca day!. Nami said smiling oh ya I forgot to tell you me and nico settited up a vacation day for the crew are vacation spot is going to be the land of fiore actually nami said she heard myths that dragons used to Rome that great land. Before they were extinct the only mark they left on the world are known as Dragon slayers and heck ya I want to see one. Then nami said a whole bunch of other stuff that I didn't care about I was to hungry to listen.

Nico speaking

"Listen up crew we have a big vacation coming up and were setting sail for firoe now so Luffy can understand this I'll just make this nice and easy go out and have fun". Now does anyone have questions (nami raised her hand) yes nami um wheres brooke and franky she asked. "Oh they went ahead of us apparently. Everyone jaws dropped "they did what" zoro yelled furious.

Back to luffy p.o.v

"Anyway anyone know what the there going to do for there vacation" sanji asked. Yes I do nami said I'm going to stay on the ship and just watch firoes buteaful clouds". "Well I'm gonna" before I could say crap the lover boy cut me off saying nami has spoken and were already at fiore. Everyone got off the boat except me sanji and nami I know I said the whole Dragon slayer thing but I got weeks before I can do those stuff I just want to relax!

Chelia p.o.v.

Guess what just happened to me I scored a date with Romeo but you know crazy dates like these don't last very long we were walking down marylane when. "You seen that chelia" Romeo said pointing his finger to a evergreen bush. "See what" I asked confused. Next thing you know bam were tazered in the neck the both of us! and we were dragged into a ally. At that point i was knocked out but the story is not over yet trust me there has to be more than this to just a mystery I mean this story needs to have class.

Wendy's p.o.v.

It was a find day at the guild when bam! Nothing happened that's scary to me that doesn't seem like the fairy tail I know and love hay kids and or teens and if your an adult or senior citizen get a life. Say the magic words fairy tail 3 times and if you believe everything will go back to the way it was. Ready fairy tail,fairy tail,fairy. "Wow um Wendy what are you doing" that natsu lover Lucy said iteruppting my newest novel fairy tail. "No Wendy this is my thing and my novel is called fairy tail and um also why Wendy why?" Lucy asked surprisingly "well I guessed that since this chapter is about me I can do it this time " I said with the big puppy eyes. "How about this I'll do my thing but I will just be talking about you! Because the only if you believe crap is not working out for me" Lucy said asking if it was a deal I agreed with it because I can't do it like she does anyway.

Lucy's p.o.v.

So Wendy had big news for Carla she was origanally going to walk to Carla but instead she started to run out of breath Wendy then said. "Stop stop stop Lucy this is just to awkward I'll take it from here."

Wendy's p.o.v. again

"Carla guess what I'm finally ready for my first s class quest". Carla didn't seem like herself then all of a suddenly she said she knew already she saw it coming in a vision so she hired a bunch of men to go along with me.

When I got outside I saw gildarts and some other creepy men "Wendy I want you to meet brooke and shanks they will be helping you on your mission today". And I knew I was Truly ready for my first s class misson.

So the first mission turned out pretty good we were just berating up a entire army of men when something unusual came out the bushes.

"Hay string bean havin fun" it was chelia "hay I know you your that weak girl in my guild you scum" and Romeo with her what I don't understand there my friends why will they say that but this time they were different they had red eyes like oh no like Zeref! "Hay chelia let's show Wendy or shrimp there the same thing like it matters how people are really supposed to get down"! They started to make out in front of me "no" I said crying. "Hay Romeo and chelia I know your simblings crushing punch! All I know is gildarts punch the crap out of those two enough to make there face bloody

Back at some doods lair that is surrounded with Computers

"Ok let's check check the Bush camera oh no they were hit he touched my toys chelia and Romeo you know how hard it was to get those two" he said not hard boss some kid with goggles on his forehead said. "Shut it chelia Romeo strike" he said in some microphone that allows them to hear everything he says

back to battle area

"As you wish master" chelia said like she wasn't damaged at all. Gildarts strikes Romeo but Romeo stopped his punch and used the same magic type as gildarts. "Crusher magic explosion" "Ahhhhh!" Gildarts yelled "New abilitys"? Carla said "my head" then she fainted "carla" I screamed "sky god slayer crash" Gildarts flew into shanks then into Brooke. And they were knocked out. How did her power rise what did this person do to her. "Need help gigantic feet squash" a very nice looking girl saved me and chelia and Romeo were out for it. What I didn't get was it wasn't magic for some reason it wasn't magic the lady was using.

And now for some reason shanks and gildarts were arguing about who screwed up. After the two regained conscious

Back at doods hideout

Oh no my toys now it's time for the big guns ULTEAR!

back at battle area

All of a sudden ULTEAR appeared with the same eyes run now! The nice lady told us and we knew It was going to nasty we ran to safety with me holding Carla in my arms crying away praying that young lady will live.

Nicos p.o.v.

now it was time to get serious "come get it bastard" I yelled charging at her

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time:luna to nalu


End file.
